


Fan Art: A Match Made in Porn

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: Story banner I made for a fanfiction author. Summary for the story (which is posted on FanfictionDOTnet): Tori (oc) is a porn star at Caracara. She agrees to a job not knowing she'll be working with her ex. It's a surprise for Juice to discover she's the girl he agreed to shoot a porno with.





	Fan Art: A Match Made in Porn

This photo-manipulation was created by me using Photoshop CC 2015.  Please do not alter my work in any way, or post on other sites without permission and attribution. If you'd like artwork for your fiction, please see my AO3 profile for details. I also do professional book covers, too! 


End file.
